1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic paintball gun, and more particularly to a pneumatic paintball gun including a structure or mechanism for collecting or reusing the pressurized air or gas that has been used for firing the paintball or bullet and thus for effectively using or employing the pressurized air or gas and for economizing the pressurized air or gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pneumatic paintball guns or bullet guns comprise a handgun shaped gun body including a hand grip for being held or grasped by the users, and including a loading assembly disposed in the upper portion of the gun body for feeding the paintballs or bullets into the firing chamber of the gun body one by one, and including a firing assembly disposed in the middle or lower portion of the gun body for firing the paintballs or bullets out of the firing chamber of the gun body, and including a high pressure gas container coupled to the firing assembly for selectively supplying the high pressure gas to fire the paintballs or bullets, and including a valve device for controlling or actuating the firing assembly to fire the paintballs or bullets.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,736 to Juan discloses one of the typical air gun firing systems comprising an upper chamber formed in the upper portion of the gun body for receiving a loading assembly which may be used for feeding the paintballs or bullets into the firing chamber of the gun body one by one, and a middle or lower chamber formed in the middle or lower portion of the gun body for receiving a firing assembly which may be used for selectively firing the paintballs or bullets out of the firing chamber of the gun body.
However, normally, the high pressure gas may only be supplied into the firing chamber of the gun body to fire or to propel the paintballs or bullets out of the firing chamber of the gun body and will be discharged after the firing operation, such that a portion of the high pressure gas that is initially supplied into the firing chamber of the gun body will be separated and guided to recover the firing device and/or the loading device and/or the valve device of the typical air gun firing system and such that the high pressure gas may not be completely used to effectively fire or propel the paintballs or bullets and such that the firing or moving distance of the paintballs or bullets will be decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pneumatic paintball guns or lacquer bullet guns.